I Need You
by KissogramQueen
Summary: Early morning, messy hair, bed and tired bodies. Amy found herself in between sheets and the arms of The Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is slightly difficult for me since I am new around here. This is my very first fanfic in English, so if you see some bad grammar please don't get mad, I am trying for my grammar to be nice, so I am working hard on it. I am writing only this chapter to see if it worth writing more. So it depends on the reviews.**

**Amy/Eleven because is my biggest ship ever.**

There was the body of a young woman laying on the messy bed that tells the story of a passionate night. A night that was going to be hard to forget. The night, that, that woman gave herself to the man she always dreamed of.

It was early that morning when the girl with fire hair opened her eyes. She was tired, but not sad, just exhausted. Her body was weak and her hair were all over her face. She turned on her left side to give the man her pallid back. She was aware of how stupid her face looked since she always wanted him and now she has him, so she wouldn't give him the chance to see her like that. Her body speaks for itself, it was like they're all over together again, but were just memories, so vivid that her mouth felt watery. She could feel his hips stroking her inner thighs so hard she crossed her legs. What was going on with her right now were the results of being with a double hearted man. Inside her head she could see so much, but what was eating her was the regret he might have. She knew that she wasn't invisible for him, but the way he acted always make her to think about it twice. He was always running away from her like a kid every time she got closer to him. But sometimes she could see how he scanned her from head to toe with his clear eyes. It was like being on a diet and not be able to eat chocolate.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt a strong hand taking possession of her waist to pull her body closer to the next body by her side. The feel of relief invaded her heart. He wanted her close to him and he wasn't gonna stay with just the desire. Once her back was entirely glued to his front, she smiled, the man by her side buried his face at the back of her neck, smelling her scent. She managed to take his hand and to pull it up so she could rest her face over it. He knew she was awake, so he slowly poured soft kisses along her back.

\- Good morning, Pond. - Said the man with a strong sleepy voice to the woman in his arms. He didn't stop kissing her soft pallid skin, she was like a drug and he was an addict.

\- Good Morning, Raggedy Man. -The woman turned around to face him. The remaining of makeup were playing down her lower eyelashes and for him, this was incredible sexy.

His hand roamed slowly along the side of that red haired woman's body. He was getting a soft memory about last night while doing this. Her eyes closed but to open immediately so she could flash him with a sleepy smile. She was tired but she didn't wanted him to stop his exploration, she wanted this to happen since she realized how hard her feelings were towards him.

\- When? -She asked him and he immediately furrowed his delicate brows. He didn't understand the question and she could see it, so she added a soft explanation to it. - When did you...

\- Start liking you? - He knew immediately and like twins he completed the question. The hand that were navigating along her hips were now deposited over her cheek. It wasn't just a desire, he wanted this to happen since he first saw her with that silly police costume. - Kissogram, Pond. Was practically impossible to ignore that. -He added to the question and she smiled. It wasn't like she wasn't aware of how provocative that costume was but, in fact, she always thought that he didn't noticed it.

She needed to feel him so she could see that it was real, that she was in his bed with him, completely naked. Her leg went up so she could rest it over his hips while looking at him, in effect he slid his hand along it, taking it slow so the skin of his palm and fingers could taste the soft skin of his woman. Since the Kissogram costume, all his mind were covered by the legs of that redhead.

-Why you didn't do anything about it? -She asked once more and he smiled, lightly. This action made her to imitate him.

\- Rory... - He said and immediately looked down at her arms.

She felt horrible. Now she could see how hard was for him to see her with another man. Now she could understand why he decided to sleep with her last night. Rory and her weren't together like a couple anymore since two months ago. She decided to tell him this the day before. She did saw him acting strange with her but for her was normal since he never act like normal. But that night, the way he just slammed her back against the console without warning was just incredible.

With her fingers she raised his chin up to face him. She knew it was her time to make him feel comfortable with the situation. For her, he was the most important thing ever and she needed him to see that.

\- Rory is not here anymore. -And it was the truth. He wasn't with her.

\- Amy... - He said while gluing his forehead against her own, making her eyes to close. - I need you here, with me. I need you to stay, to not go, to live here. I need to have you every night and every morning... I... I don't want you to leave.

Amy's heart skipped a beat. Of course she wasn't going to leave, at least not that easily. But the fact that he needed her was stronger than anything. She conclude this with a soft stroke of their lips together. By the way he was looking at her... He needed her more than he needs oxygen to live.

\- I am not going anywhere. - She finally said, without any remorse. She needed him even more now.

\- I gave you up... - He said after a long silence. - You had a choice and you choose him... I gave you up... - That was the fact that kills him. Her choosing a man that wasn't him. At that point, after waking up from that dream/reality, he decided to lose faith over Amy. He knew she was confused but he thought she would've choose him. But she didn't. It was like a surprised smack on his cheek. And the worst part wasn't that, it was every time he went to rest. Every night imaging her with another man in bed was like a gunshot in the center of his hearts.

\- I... -She didn't know what to say. He has his rights to be mad about that and she needed to accept whatever comes from his mouth- I thought you didn't wanted me like that... Rory was there and... I... I am sorry. - She meant it. She regrets choosing Rory. And it wasn't because he was bad, because Rory is the most amazing man ever, but he isn't The Doctor.

\- Don't be. It doesn't matter. You're here now. - He said while kissing her red lips. He was starting to feel bad about bringing that up so he just gave her a smile after the kiss.

\- I want you to know that, it was always you. No matter what or who... It was always you. -She said while kissing his forehead, nose and lips. And it was the truth. No matter what she does or with who she is, he was always inside her head.

He slid his hand down once again to pull her leg up to have more closure. The nakedness of their bodies went perfectly together like milk and coffee in the morning. She kissed the tip of his nose, in a soft way, while gluing her chest against his own. They didn't wanted that intimacy to end. They needed each others more than anything. After a long kiss, the lips of that man roamed down along her neck, she, with closed eyes, explored his back with her fingertips. To give him permission, her leg went more up, and he immediately glued his hips against her own, making her to whimper in symphony by the feel. He was in need of her and she was aware of it. His hands were caressing the perfect figure of that woman, the curve of her waist when it touch her hips, the way her breast went perfectly with the size of his hands and the feel of her body against his own was driving him crazy. She needed to feel him more, so when they began to grow intensity, she rolled on her back and he immediately laid his body over her own, to welcome him, her legs embraced his hips, keeping him closer to her and so they could love each others once again.

After that chat, all they could do was to accept them as they are and to continue a new Journey together. The journey they always wanted to live.


	2. The Forgotten Ring

_**Hello, again! Guess what? Yes I am continuing the fanfic! Thank you so so soooo much for your amazing reviews! **_

_**Here is the next chapter! **_

_**And I will post weekly since I am at college and I have no time. Sadly...**_

The Forgotten Ring

\- Run! - Was the word of the Time Lord that was holding tightly the hand of a woman with fairy hair.

They were running, as fast as they could, running from something, something they couldn't see. It was when the woman with carmine lips pointed a spot to hide. They immediately ran towards and into it. It was a hidden room, a room made of wood. Inside, was empty, the only thing their eyes could see was a chair in the middle of it. "Torture" were the words that played once and again inside their head. And it was indeed a place of torture, a chair, beneath a light in the middle of an empty room was nothing but a place living things use to make others to speak, to make them suffer without any remorse. He let her hand go to search the empty space while she was looking to the outside of the place through a small hole.

\- You won't see a thing, is useless. Come and help me. - He said while scanning the room with a fine artifact made of metal and some white material, with a pointing green light in between his hand.

She didn't say a word, he was right. They were invisible, but she stayed there, looking. Looking because she knew that maybe they were using that ability for defense and in some point, when they give up on looking for them, they were going back to their own nature. He was mad, she was there, sneaking through a small useless hole and not helping him, he scratched his head through his brown and perfectly steady hair while thinking. There wasn't any way they could get out of there but for the door they came. It was a closed room, one door, no windows, no nothing.

\- Hello! Any help? I would appreciate some help over here! - He said it again, but she didn't answer. She was slightly mad at him but she didn't wanted him to see that in her. - This is ridiculous. Unacceptable! Out of place! Amelia Pond! Am I talking to a red big wall? Am I being ignored? I am talking to you!

\- And I am listening. - Said the woman in a soft low tone to the man behind her. He was acting not himself since this morning and she was getting sick of the way he was being with her.

\- Good, right. Then... Are you coming over here or should I wait here on the chair? Some magazines should be great and stuff. - The sarcasm on his tone was marvelous. He was being mean with her the entire day and she didn't know why.

She finally stand up straight, leaving the useless little hole alone in the wall. She turned around to face the man with the weird artifact in his hand and crossed her pallid arms against her chest. She was mad and he immediately got the memo.

\- Was the sarcasm really necessary? Oh! I see. You needed my help. Well okay I will help. - Said the woman and he smiled triumphantly.

\- Right! Great! Come, over here, Pond! - Said that man with floppy hair to his companion while turning around to scan once more the chair.

\- But first. I need an explanation on why are you acting like a woman with her period. - She said and he frozen.

He wasn't expecting any of that to come from those pouty lips of hers. She was asking for an explanation, something that wasn't quite good now in that situation.

\- Amy, this is not the time for any drama. There are who knows what out there looking for us and you want us to have a "chat"? - He said that word with one hand up, showing two fingers up and down to her.

\- You've been avoiding me since we got up, you're hitting me with words that hurt and every time I put a hand over you, you just... Slip away like... Like... - She couldn't finish the sentence. She was scared. Everything was being like before. He avoiding her every time she tried to do any move to kiss him, like if he was running away from her. Just like when they weren't together. Just like before. - I need to know what's inside your head.

\- Trust me, you don't. -He said simply, but it wasn't because of her question, just because there was more than too much inside his head and that was something she couldn't cope.

\- Doctor... - The woman said in desperation but understanding his words. She wanted him to be serious about it, not just saying something to skip the chat- Why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something out of place? Talk to me, I deserve an explanation. Please.

And with nothing else to do, he sat on the chair, with his face in between his hands. She was demanding an explanation and she was on her right to have it. He was just avoiding that chat.

\- I know I am no one to make you do something. I mean. It has been only two day since we... You know... Together. But there is something I can't cope. - He said in a simply matter and she slowly went towards him, to bend over, to find his gaze.

\- Doctor... - She begged him to speak, to take whatever he has inside out of his chest.

\- The ring... - He slowly slid a finger down to touch the small, silver circle that were wrapped around the finger of her left hand.

The redhead frozen. She now understood. She has been wearing her wedding ring all the time, but it wasn't on purpose, she didn't do it because she loves Rory either. She was just used to have it, that she hadn't realized she was still wearing it. Her right hand went right over her left one, with two fingers, she touched the fine line of the silver artifact and with a soft pull, she got the ring out of her finger, letting it naked after all that time, a small light line was exposed over the skin of her finger, letting on evidence that there was something over it. The man was looking at her with interest. He was curious to see what she was going to do with that circle thing. He didn't wanted her to feel bad, but he thought that she was going to release her finger from the ring as soon as they made love for the first time. But she didn't. That for him was like having a shower with cold water. Because, after all, he wanted to feel that she was his possession and looking at her with that ring didn't make him feel like it. She smiled, a soft warmly smile and with a move she threw the ring across the room, making the man to breath in relief.

\- Sorry about that. I was so used to have it that I forgot I was wearing it. But you, sir. You need to understand that we need communication going on here. Got it? Got it, good. - She replied to herself. Making him to grin and to wrap his arms around her, loosely.

\- Now I can say that you're completely mine. - Said the man after kissing the lips of the woman he desires the most.

It was a relief for both of them, for him because now he can call her his and for her because now she understood how a simply small fine object could affect a whole relationship.

A noise came from behind the door, making the pair to split immediately. Hands got entwined like a magnetic mass as the man began to sonic the place with his funny little artifact.

\- Is wood, there's nothing you can do with that screwdriver, old man. - Said the woman while letting his hand free. She was determined, since for her, that funny artifact was useless, by that time. Her hands began to roam along the walls from that solitary room, for her that material was wood.

\- Is not wood, Pond. Is berbelass. It looks like wood for its component but is nothing but concrete and metal. - Said the man while looking to the outside through the small hole his mate was looking before. He sees nothing, no one, just dust. But he could sense a presence, he was sure about that. When he got tired of looking, his gaze returned to his companion, the one who was touching the walls with both hands. He frowned and with the screwdriver up against his lips, he asked -What in the name of the Universe you're doing, Amelia?

\- Something useful. -Said as she continued looking. - Aha! Found it. - With a simply big smile, she looked at him as one of the walls began to open, leaving to their eyes a dark tunnel. They had no idea where that way was going to lead them, but they have no other choice. Before The Doctor could say something, the hand of the ginger woman got his as he felt himself being dragged inside the tunnel, the door closing and taking the only light that was brightening their way.


End file.
